


Beyond The Mask

by kristina121595



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been to a masquerade dance and met the perfect guy, but never figured out who he was? Imagine you show up the next Monday at school and recognize his voice... As the most popular guy in the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you going to Brads’ party Friday night?” My friend Casey asked me over the phone.

“I don’t know, Case. You know I’m not the party type.”

She groaned. “But Gabby! We’re juniors invited to the senior party! We have to go!”

I rubbed my temple and sighed. “Alright, fine. But you’re helping me pick out a dress.”

She squealed. “Yay! I’ll be over in five minutes and we can go shopping.” She hung up and I shook my head, smiling. _That girl._

 

After hours and hours of searching for the perfect dress for both of us, I started to feel hopeless. Nothing would look good on my body. Casey said it did, but I don’t believe her. “Gabby, I think I found the one for you.”

“I doubt that.” I turned and looked at what she was holding. It was a nice, light grey flowing dress with some white in it that didn’t hold tightly to the body. I smiled and walked over, gently taking the dress in my arms. “I’m gonna go try this on while you find your dress.” She smiled and nodded. I walked towards the dressing room and got in a stall, hanging up the dress and stripping my clothes, setting them in a nice pile. I delicately put on the dress, hoping I wouldn’t somehow ruin it. After making sure it was zipped up all the way, I looked down and twirled, smiling at how it looked. _Now to just look in the mirror…_ I walked out of my stall and heard some gasps. _Do I look that bad?_ I went to the mirror and looked up, grinning. _I look amazing._

Casey ran over in a sparkly, black mermaid dress that clung onto her body. “Gabby, you look amazing! You absolutely have to get the dress!”

“But it’s so expensive…”

“Don’t mind that. My dad is paying.” She grinned. “Now go put your clothes on so we can take these babies home.” I rolled my eyes and went back into my stall, changing into my dark blue skinny jeans and black shirt. _I wonder what the party is gonna be like. What if I meet someone like all those stories? I don’t think my nerves would be able to take it._ I shrugged off the feeling and brought the dress to the front, Casey swiping her dads card. “Now we just need masks.” I smiled and followed her to a store that had masks, looking at the various colours and designs. _I need something that will match my grey dress…_ I stopped when I saw a silver mask with very intricate designs. “Hey Gabs, what do you think of this?” I looked over at Casey who was showing me a mask similar to mine, except black and less extravagant, with some purple on the sides, rhinestones as eyebrows. “Oh, I like the one in your hands.” She grinned, looking at my silver mask.

“No way, this one’s mine. Besides, the black one fits your dress better.”

“I guess you’re right. Come on, let’s go check them out! Do we need anything else?”

“You should get some of those gloves that people where to dances.” I grinned. She nodded and walked over, picking up a pair of black satin gloves, going to the desk and checking our things out with her fathers’ credit card again.

“I cannot wait. What do you think it’ll be like?” Casey asked as we made it to her dark grey, almost black, 2015 Chevy Sonic. She popped the trunk and we laid our dresses down, tossing the rest of the stuff on top. “Maybe we’ll be able to get with the seniors and become popular too!”

I snorted. “Yeah, right.” I closed the trunk, getting in the passenger seat. “Like seniors would ever talk to juniors.”

“Maybe, but we will be under masks, remember? We could be whoever we want to be! You could be someone who actually talks to other people and becomes social.” She giggled.

I gently shoved her and rolled my eyes. “As much as I love your idea, I don’t think that even a mask will help me gain confidence in myself to talk to people.”

“You never know, Gabriella.” She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath as we arrived at Brads’ house, classical music being heard from the inside. _It’s now or never._ Casey and I turned to each other, making sure our masks were perfect. “Is yours good?”

“Yeah. Yours?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” I smiled, taking her hand and walking inside. I let go as she pulled one way and I started going the other. “I have my phone with me, so if you need me or want to leave, text me.”

“Okay. Same goes for you.” She smiled and walked away. I smiled and went to different rooms, finding the bathroom and looking in the mirror. My long, straight black hair was now in bouncy curls. My grey eyes blended with the silver mask. I smiled a bit and walked out, back to the main room.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn around and I tilted my head. A tall, light-brown haired guy stood in front of me, a silver mask similar to mine on his face, having sky blue eyes. He had on a nice, fitting tux, a small smile on his face. “Would you like to dance?” _I can’t place his deep voice… But it does sound familiar._ He slowly rose an eyebrow. “Well…?” I shook the thoughts from my head and nodded. He smiled a bit more and took my hand, leading me to where others were dancing. “Do you know how to dance?” I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He chuckled and placed my hands where they go, slowly dancing with me. As we danced, I looked around, meeting eyes with Casey. She grinned and gave me a thumbs up. _She’s so going to make me explain later._ “Everything alright?” Two fingers made their way under my chin, lifting my head so I was looking at him. I slowly nodded. “Are you sure?” I opened my mouth to talk but felt my phone vibrate. I let go of him and looked down, taking out my phone. _“Come home. Now.”_ _My dad._ I looked up and he frowned. “Do you have to go already?” I nodded. “Can I get your name or number or—“ I shook my head and went to Casey, pulling her out.

 

I walked in the house and snuck up to my room, quickly taking off the dress and mask, hiding them. I changed into my usual jeans and shirt, going downstairs. “Why is your hair curled? You said you were just going to Caseys.”

“I-I did go to Caseys—“

“Liar!” He slammed his beer bottle on the table on stood up. _Oh shit. He’s super pissed._ “You are under my roof and you’re going to follow my rules. You got that?!” He walked over to me, eyes staring into my very insides. _I’m going to do something that might get me killed._ I ran and grabbed the house phone, running up to my room and closing and locking the door, dialing 911. He pounded on my door. “What do you think you’re doing?! Unlock this door right now!”

“Hello, what is your emergency?”

“My dad is drunk and abusive. I need police now.”

“Where do you live?” I told her where, taking some deep breaths. “There’s a policeman on his way. Stay on the line, okay?”

“I’ll try. My dad is trying to kick down the door.”

“Whatever you do, don’t let him get to you. Is the front door unlocked?”

“Uh yeah. It should be.”

“Do you have someplace to go after this?”

“Yes, I have my friends’ house. I’ll go there right afterwards.”

“Okay. The policeman should be there soon.”

I heard some feet running up the stairs. “I hear someone running up the stairs.”

“It’s most likely the policeman, okay? I want you to stay in the room you’re in until the policeman tells you to.”

There were some screams and yelling until it got quiet. “Miss, you can come out now. My partner took your father to the car.” I slowly opened the door and the cop took my phone, talking to the operator. He handed it back after hanging up. “Your father will go in prison for a long time, okay? Do you have anyone else living with you?”

I shook my head. “My mom died when I was little. I’m gonna stay at my friends’ house. I’m 18.”

He nodded. “Well I recommend packing a suitcase and heading there now.” He walked away and out. I sighed and wen t to the master bedroom, grabbing a medium suitcase and going back to my room, packing my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

“You absolutely have to tell me what happened, Gabs. I saw you dancing with someone at the masquerade.” Casey smiled at me, us sitting on her bed.

“Not much happened, though, Casey.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s such a lie. You were actually dancing with someone.”

I sighed. “Alright, alright. As soon as you walked away, he asked if I wanted to dance, we danced, and then you and I left.” I shrugged. “See, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Did you recognize his voice?”

I shook my head. “No. I mean, it sounded familiar, but not enough where I could place where I know him.”

“That sucks. With our luck, it was probably just one of the geeks.” She giggled. I laughed and nodded. _Although it doesn’t seem like that._

 

“I don’t wanna.” I groaned as Casey pulled me through the school doors. She rolled her eyes. My hair was straight again but in a high ponytail and I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a skull on it, having on my gold-framed glasses. We went to our lockers, which were coincidently next to each other, and Casey was wearing red skinny jeans with a pink top. “Do you have to wear such bright colours?”

“I can’t help you don’t like any colours except black and blue. You just have to deal with it.” She stuck her tongue out at me as we closed our locker doors.

We started walking to our class when I heard a voice. “The masquerade dance was amazing. I danced with this amazing girl, although she never talked.” _It’s him. I would recognize that voice anywhere._ I slowly turned around, my jaw nearly dropping when I saw Nathaniel, the most popular guy in school, also a senior. _No way. That can’t be right._ He looked over at me and stopped for a second before shaking his head and continuing to walk with his friends. _Well, shit._

“Gabriella, are you okay?” Casey gently shook me.

“It’s him.” I whispered.

“Huh?”

“Nathaniel.” I looked at Casey. “I danced with Nathaniel on Friday.” A grin slowly formed on her face. “No, Casey. I’m not gonna go talk to him. C’mon, let’s get to class.” I sighed, taking her arm and pulling her to our history class. We walked in and sat in the back, Nathaniel sitting in the front. _I still hate this class. Casey and I are the only juniors in it because we’re so smart._

“Today, we’ll be starting a project. I’ll pair you up in teams of two, some will have three. Choose a location from anywhere in the world and create a building from there. You have three weeks to work on it. You will have time in class to work, but most of the work should be done outside of school.” _Please don’t put me with Nathaniel… Please don’t—_ “Gabriella, you’re with Nathaniel.” _Fuck._ Casey looked over at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I gently shoved her. “Okay, meet up with your partners and chat.” Casey smirked and got up, going to her partner.

I looked down and took out my notebook as Nathaniel made his way to Caseys seat. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” _Guess I have to trust my voice this time. If I just nod, he might recognize me._ I flipped to an empty page in my notebook and got out my favourite pen, writing our names in the top right corner of the page.

He leaned over slightly then sat back to normal. “So your name is Gabriella?”

“That’s what I wrote, isn’t it?” I smiled a little. I could see a small smirk form on his face from the corner of my eye. I wrote _History Project_ on the top of the paper and _Location_ on the first line with a colon after it. I looked over at him. “Where?”

“Do you have a place in mind?” _London._ I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, you must. Your eyes lit up as soon as he mentioned about location.” _Did he just…?_ After realizing what he said, he softly blushed, biting his lip. _Fuck that’s hot._

I looked down at the paper. “Well, I do… How about London?” I looked over at him and he nodded. I smiled and looked back at my notebook, writing it by the location. I wrote _Building_ with a colon underneath.

“You really like to be organized, don’t you?”

“Sometimes. And since you’re looking, you know what I’m going to ask.” I looked over.

“Well you picked the place. Do you have an idea of the building?”

“Kind of. I don’t know the name.” I took out my phone and looked up _Big Ben._ “Palace of Westminster.” I smiled, putting my phone on my desk and writing it down. The bell rang and I packed my stuff, looking over at Nathaniel. “Oh, where are we going to meet to work on this?” He took my phone and I pouted. _Gee, thanks for asking._ He handed it back and got up, walking to his desk and packing his things, walking out. I looked at my phone to see he put in his number, the contact name of _Your Prince._ I facepalmed. _This fucker._


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the school doors with Casey as Nathaniel was walking by with his friends. He looked over and offered a smile and wave, which I returned with a small smile. Casey pulled me to our lockers and squealed. “Oh my god. Did _the_ Nathaniel Davis just smile at you?” I heard a snort and looked over to where Nathaniel was standing with his friends, his eyes on us. I rolled my eyes at him, the smile on my face a bit bigger and went back to looking at Casey. Her jaw was dropped to the floor and I giggled. “Is there something that you’re not telling me, Gabby?”

“There’s absolutely nothing going on. I promise. Well, he put his number in my phone but that’s it.” I shrugged, walking away. _Three… Two…_

“What?!” She screamed before catching up to me. _I don’t see why people put Nathaniel on this high pedestal. Even before the dance, I never knew why. But, it is fun to tease people about it._ “When did that happen?!”

“Yesterday after class.”

“Can I see?”

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her. “No. Why would I do that?”

She pouted but nodded. “Fine. You’ve always been a goody-little-two-shoes. So did you tell him that it was you on Friday?”

“Of course not. And I’m not going to, and you better not either.”

“But you have to!”

“Why? So his popularity status can go to the shits?”

“I don’t think he cares about his status, Gabriella. He waved to you.”

“He was just being nice to the underdog. Look, can we not talk about it?” I sighed, walking into our class.

 

I walked into the cafeteria, going to where Casey and I always sat. “I can’t wait until it gets nicer so we can sit outside.”

“Same. Sometimes it just gets too loud in here.” Casey sighed, sitting down with her tray of food. She looked at the empty spot in front of me. “Are you not eating?” I shook my head and shrugged.

“Hey, can I sit here?” I slowly looked up at Nathaniel and nodded. He smiled and sat next to me, setting his tray down. He looked in front of me then at his tray, taking his apple and setting it in front of me. I rose an eyebrow at him. “If you don’t eat that, I’m going to make you eat something.” Something in his eyes told me not to fuck with him. I picked up the apple and slowly ate. He grinned and looked at Casey, who was staring at us. “What?”

“I’ve been trying to get her to eat. What the hell did you do? And why are you here?”

He just smirked at her and looked at me. “So want to come over after school so we can work on the palace?”

“Uh yeah, sure. But you’ll have to text me your address.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Just meet me outside school and I’ll drive us there.”

“Uh… Okay.” I looked over at Casey then just realized how quiet is was. I looked around, seeing everyone staring at us. _Popular guy sitting with the girl who never talks. Well let’s freak them out more._ “The fuck y’all starin at?” They slowly went back to their conversations and I heard a snort next to me before Nathaniel just busted out laughing. “What?” I smiled at him.

“I just…” He slowly calmed down, chuckling and wiping a tear from his eye. “I did not expect that from you.”

“Expect the unexpected. There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” _Where did this burst of confidence come from?!_


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ll see you later.” Casey smiled as she walked away. I smiled and looked around for Nathaniel.

A hand hit upside my head and I pouted, turning and crossing my arms at him. “What the hell was that for?” He shrugged and kept walking, smiling. _Ugh._ I uncrossed my arms and followed him, stopping when I saw him walk over to a motorcycle. “That’s yours?”

“Yeah. Why, scared?” He chuckled, tossing me a helmet.

I rolled my eyes. “I mean, kind of. I always wanted a motorcycle.”

He sat on his motorcycle sideway and looked at me. “What happened?”

“I was travelling with Casey and saw a few cars pulled off to the side of the road, this one lady screaming. There was a motorcycle on the ground with someone next to it. I think on the way back, I saw a coroners van where the person was.” I looked down, every detail playing in my mind.

The helmet was removed from my hands, my ponytail being slowly taken out. I looked up at Nathaniel who gently smiled and put the helmet on my head, snapping the clips together and tightening it. His hand was on the top of the helmet, his face close to mine. “I promise that whenever you are on my motorcycle, you’ll be 100% safe, okay?” He lowered the face shield and walked over to his motorcycle, getting on and putting his own helmet on. He put on some driving gloves and turned on the motorcycle. He looked over and put his hand out. _I guess it’s my only way to his place… And oddly enough, I trust him._ I gently took his hand and walked over, getting on behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, tightly. He revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the street. My grip tightened. _As cool as this is, I’m still very frightened._ “Are you okay?” His voice rang through my helmet and I jumped slightly, hearing a chuckle.

“That’s not funny, Nathan. You should have told me that the helmets let us communicate.”

“Neh. Scaring you is much better. And Nathan?”

I softly blushed. “Nathaniel is such a long name. I get tired of saying it.”

“It’s just three letters shorter. Just call me Nate.” He chuckled. “And you didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?”

“I think so. Tell me if I’m squeezing too tight, okay?” I lightly squeezed his waist.

“You’re perfectly fine, Ella?”

“Ella?”

“Well if you’re calling me something no one else calls me, I get to call you that too.” _Special nicknames for each other? Oh my god. But why? We just met…_

We pulled into the driveway of a nice house, not too big and not too small. He turned the motor off and took off his helmet, turning around and taking mine off. “I could have taken my own helmet off, you know.” I pouted at him.

“So?” He chuckled and got up, taking my hand and pulling me off. I stumbled a bit, falling into his chest. _As close as we were at the party._ He smiled at me and turned me around, taking my hair and putting it back into a high ponytail. He set the helmets on his motorcycle and walked to the front door of his house, unlocking it and walking in. I followed, looking around when I got inside. “You can just toss your backpack on the couch.” I looked over at him and he smiled, going into what I’m guessing is the kitchen. I walked to the couch and set it in a corner where it wouldn’t get in the way if someone else wanted to sit there. “Grilled cheese sound fine?” He called out.

I walked to the kitchen and smiled at him, sitting on one of the stools by the island. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“So you won’t eat an apple, but you’ll eat a grilled cheese?” He rose an eyebrow, getting out the bread. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. “So we’ll come up with what materials we need today, and tomorrow we can go shopping after school, okay?”

“For a grilled cheese?” I rose my eyebrow at him. He walked over and whacked me upside the head, walking back to the stove where he had my sandwich grilling. I giggled. “You didn’t have to hit me. I was just joking.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He chuckled, flipping the grilled cheese and handing it to me on a plate when it was done.


	6. Chapter 6

“You have to tell me everything, Gabriella!” Casey grinned as we sat at our usual table.

“Why are you so interested?” I giggled. “It’s just Nate.”

Her eyes widened. “Did you just call him Nate?!”

 _Oh shit._ I looked away, softly blushing. A body sat next to mine, placing a grilled cheese in front of me. I looked up and smiled at Nate. “Hey Ella.” He smiled. “I made you a grilled cheese so that you’d eat.”

“Thanks.” I smiled and looked back at Casey, who was just staring at us weirdly. “What?”

“Nate? Ella? Bringing you lunch?! Did you guys get married and not tell me?” I blushed deeply and looked away, kicking her knee.

Nate took my hand on the table, rubbing circles in it with his thumb. “Yes, we did. I told her that we should have called you, but she said that it would have ruined the moment.” _Oh my god. This fucker. Does he like teasing me?!_ I groaned and put my arms in front of my face, trying to hide. _A bad habit of mine, really._ “Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” _How long is he going to carry this on for?!_ I moved my arms more, trying to disappear. He leaned over and I felt his breath on my ear. “What’s wrong, babe?” I leaned over to get away and started falling. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into their lap.

I groaned, hiding my face in his neck. “Stooooop.”

A soft chuckle came from his throat. “Stop what, babe?” _He’s enjoying this, isn’t he?_ “We’re still going shopping tonight, right honey?”

“Yes, after I toss you in front of a truck.” I lifted my head and looked at him, a cute but cocky smirk on his face. _He is enjoying this._ I rolled my eyes and tried moving, but his grip tightened on my waist. I looked over at him and he just smiled innocently. _Ugh, whatever._ I turned a bit so I was looking at Casey, who kept staring. “Why aren’t you helping me when this fucker is harassing me?”

“Hey.” Nate pouted, resting his chin on my shoulder. “It’s not nice to talk about your husband that way.”

The bell rang and he slowly let go. I grinned, getting up. “Fuck yeah! Freedom!” I grinned at Casey, who just shook her head while Nate laughed. “I’m getting out of here before he tries anything else.” I grabbed my stuff and quickly walked out.

 

The last bell rang and I walked out of my class, going to my locker and shoving everything inside. “Hey babe.” An arm made its way around my shoulders and I groaned. “Come on, you should be happy to see your husband.” I closed my locker and turned to look at him. “And since we’re married, I figured you should have a ring.” He grinned, taking out a ring pop. _How long is he going to continue this charade?! Although… I do like ring pops._ I rolled my eyes and took the ring pop, putting it on my middle finger. “Nuh-uh.” He smirked, moving it to my ring finger.

“You have got to be kidding me. You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork. C’mon, let’s go shopping.” He smiled and walked out with me, his arm still around my shoulders. _He’s trying to kill me, isn’t he?_

 

We sat on the couch at his house, going through our checklist and the bags, making sure we bought everything we needed. I took the last bite of my ring pop. “What the hell?” Nate frowned. “You ate your ring.”

“That’s what a ring pop is for you idiot.”

“Not when I give it to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No, we’re not actually married.” I rolled my eyes at Casey, who asked me for the fifth time. “He’s just being the little fucker he is.”

“Well this little fucker got you something.” I slowly turned around and looked at Nate. _How long was he standing there? Why is he standing here?_ He lifted up his hand, showing a plastic ring that you get from those toy machines in plastic balls. He slid it on my ring finger. “Now this one you can’t eat.” He grinned. _Oh my god. Is he really continuing this?_ “Well? What do you think of it?”

“I think you’re an idiot.”

He frowned. “Well that’s not nice.”

“Oh so you’ve figured that out about me?” I smiled at him, starting to walk to history.

He caught up. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” He shrugged and I stopped, turning to him with a soft smile. “I’m not mad at you, Nate. Okay? There’s just a lot on my mind.”

“Can I help you at all? It’s always good to talk to someone.”

“Yeah… That’s why I have Casey. Nate, I understand that you want to help, but I can’t talk to you about this.”

“Is it about the party?” He sighed. _The masquerade. I completely forgot about that. That’s probably how this whole thing started._ I shook my head and went to my seat, making sure Casey sat next to me before he could. He sighed and sat down. _Wait, so does he know it’s me? Of course he does, why else would he be talking to me?_ I groaned and held my head.

 

“So I know you guys have a project going on in history, but I’m giving you another. Pick out a project and work on it with a partner. You get to choose your own partners, but make sure you get the project done.” Our science teacher said. Nate looked over at me and I groaned. _The one class I don’t have with Casey._

Nate made his way over. “I have an idea in mind.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ll start working on it when you come over after school.”

“When I come over? You’re not even going to ask if I’m free tonight or if I even want to?”

He sighed. “Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m sorry. Please, can you come over? We can take my motorcycle.” He grinned. I sighed and nodded. _I do like that motorcycle._

 

Nate got out his laptop, looking up a science project. I leaned over to look at the screen. _How To Make A Lie Detector._ My eyes widened. _This does not sound good._  “So I already got started on this because I was curious if it actually worked. I just needed someone to use it on.” _Shit._ He got up and went upstairs, coming back down with a blood pressure cuff and paper. He sat back next to me and wrapped the cuff around my arm. “We’ll start easy. Your name is Gabriella, right?” I nodded. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ “Were you at Brads’ party on Friday?” I gulped and nodded. _Fuuuuuck._ His eyes were trained on me and I looked away. “Look at me, Gabriella.” I groaned and slowly looked at him. “Were you my princess?” _I wouldn’t go as far as calling me a princess…_ I shook my head and he sighed. “Ella, please… Please be honest with me…” His voice was soft, almost pleading. “I already know it’s you…”

“How long?”

“When I saw you in the hallway, I thought it was you but I had to keep walking so the thought never fully went through my brain. Then I kept thinking about it throughout the day… So I decided to test you with my contact name. All you did was facepalm, so I had to test you more. At some point, my objective changed from finding out if it was you, to really, really hoping it was you.” He softly blushed and looked away. _He knew this whole time? While I was just trying to hide it from him?_ “And you never mentioned anything about the party—“

“That’s because I didn’t want you to know.” I sighed.

He looked up. “Why wouldn’t you want me to know?”

“Hello, idiot. You’re the most popular guy in school and a senior. I’m a junior who people don’t even know exists. It would completely ruin your status.”

He softly chuckled. “I don’t care about my status, Ella. I just care about you.” He took the cuff off my arm and took off my glasses, setting them on the table. “Can you still see?” I blinked a few times and nodded. _What is he doing?_ He leaned over, his hand sliding to the back of my neck, our lips connecting. My eyes slowly closed as I softly kissed back. _My prince._


	8. Chapter 8

We slowly broke apart and Nate slid my glasses back on my face. “So… Are you still my wife?”

I rolled my eyes and got up. “I’m done with you.”

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his lap. “No… I’m sorry…” He whined, his chin on my shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me close. “Forgive me?”

I turned my head to look at him. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” He grinned, kissing my cheek. “Hey, give me your phone.” He put his hand out.

I rose an eyebrow. “Why…?”

“Come on, please? I won’t do anything bad…” He pouted, but I could tell he was planning something. I slowly handed him my phone and he tapped a few things before pulling me close for a deep kiss. I heard the shutter from the camera click and broke apart, looking at him. _I swear, if he’s doing this to send to everyone and all of this was a lie…_ “Ella? Gabriella, Are you okay?” He frowned, worry in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” My voice was soft, heart racing.

He turned my phone to me, showing that he sent the picture of us kissing to Casey. “I figured she’d want to know right away…” He set my phone on the table, holding me close. “Seriously, Gabby, what’s wrong?”

I sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you…? Did you think I was using you?” I slowly nodded. He chuckled and kissed my head. “I would never, ever use my princess. I let you go at the party, but I’m not letting you go again, got it?”

“Should I be scared?” I looked at him and he rolled his eyes, whacking me upside the head. I giggled and picked up my phone when it started ringing. _Casey._ I smiled and answered the video chat, making sure that she’d be able to see Nate. I looked over at him. “Plug your ears.” He looked at me weirdly and Casey started to scream. _How did I know she’d do that?_ “Casey… Casey, calm down, okay? Calm down or I’m hanging up.”

She stopped screaming, her eyes wide. “Gabriella, you have to tell me everything!”

“Let’s just say that this fucker…” I jabbed my thumb towards Nate. “Had a plan brewing in his sick little mind.” She nodded at me to go on. “Let’s just say that it involved a lie detector.”

Her eyes moved the Nate. “You knew it was her?” She looked back at me. “See?! I told you that you should have told him!”

Nate looked at me. “How long have you known?” He furrowed his eyebrows together.

I looked away, biting my lip. “Let’s see… Today is Thursday… I knew Monday.”

“You knew this whole week?”

“I recognized your voice in the hallway on Monday. You can’t be mad, I was scared, okay?”

He sighed and nodded, kissing my cheek. “Okay.”

I heard a squeal and looked over at Casey, still on the video call. “Sorry. You two are so cute together. Are you sure you’re not—“

“We’re not married, Casey. Give it up.” I laughed. In my camera view on the phone, I could see Nate staring at me. “Nate, you know I can see you in the camera, right?” His eyes slowly moved to the camera and he looked away, blushing.

Casey squealed. “Well I have to go cause my mom is almost done with dinner. Gabs, she says to be back home in another hour.” She hung up.

“You live with Casey?” Nate looked at me, raising an eyebrow as I put my phone away. I sighed, telling him all about my dad. “Oh. Well, if you want, you could always stay here.”

“And get teased by you more? As if.” I laughed, getting up and grabbing my backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Nate.” I rolled my eyes at him, smiling and walking out. _This idiot._


	9. Chapter 9

“Good morning, babe.” Nate hugged me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek. _This time he’s not joking about the babe part…_

I softly blushed and smiled. “Hey.”

“So I was thinking, since today’s Friday… Wanna go on a date tonight and you can just stay over for the weekend?”

“You won’t try anything, right?” I turned and looked at him.

He frowned. “I already told you that I’m not going to use you… And no, I’m not going to try anything. Not until you’re ready, at least.” He smiled a little.

“Well you have a long way to go, then.”

Casey closed her locker, wiggling her eyebrows at him. “You’re her first boyfriend.”

“What? No way.” Nate looked at me. “How could someone as hot and beautiful as you not have a boyfriend before?”

“And you were my first kiss.” I sighed, moving his arms away. “Now if you’re done embarrassing me, we have to get to class.” He chuckled and took my hand, intertwining our fingers as we walked. I caught a few girls staring, some making disgusted faces, while others just stared in awe. “These students really do think of you highly, don’t they?”

“For some reason, yeah. Speaking of which, Casey seems to, too, yet you don’t. Why not?” He sat in the seat next to me, setting his backpack down.

I shrugged, sitting. “I mean, I used to. Then you started actually talking to me and I found out how much of an idiot you are.”

He rolled his eyes, smiling. “Again with calling me an idiot.”

“What, does one girl not treating you like royalty hurt your ego?” I smirked, getting out my notebook.

“If anyone is royalty, it’s you, my princess.” He grinned.

“Are you always going to call me that?”

“As long as you call me an idiot, yeah.” I rolled my eyes at him, smiling.

 

“So where’s our date?” I tossed my backpack onto his couch.

“I was thinking we could just stay here and watch a movie, if that’s okay with you.”

“I love movies.” I grinned, moving my backpack to the ground and sitting on the couch.

“That’s good.” He chuckled from the kitchen, soon walking over with a bowl over popcorn. He sat down, setting the bowl between us. _Does he think our hands are going to touch and then he’ll be able to make a move?_ I softly giggled and he looked at me. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

He rolled his eyes. “Y’know, there’s a reason I asked you on this date. I never officially asked you out.” _Oh yeah. Right. I forgot that’s a thing._ “So… Will you be my girlfriend, Ella?” _He’s the only person I trust other than Casey._ “Your quietness is kind of freaking me out.”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry.” He frowned and looked down. My eyes widened. “No wait. Wait. Don’t get sad. I meant I’m sorry for being quiet. Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” I let out a sigh. _Maybe I’m the idiot._ He grinned and leaned over, kissing my cheek before leaning back and putting on Princess and The Frog. I grinned. “I love Disney—Wait. Is this part of your whole _you’re my princess_ thing?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed. “No, it’s not. Earlier I was asking Casey what movies you liked, and she said anything Disney Princess.”

“Oh, so you did research?” I rose my eyebrow.

“I wanted this to be a perfect date. Now shut up and watch the movie.” He chuckled, turning to the TV. I smiled, moving the popcorn bowl to the table, scooting closer until I was right next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me, holding me close. _He’s really going all out for me, isn’t he?_


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes, smiling a bit when I saw Nate. I leaned over, kissing his cheek. He grumbled something about “five more minutes” and pulled me closer, digging his face into my neck. I softly giggled. “Nate… Nathan… Come on, Nathaniel. Wake up.”

“Why? It’s Saturday.” He groaned.

“I’m hungry.”

“Then go make yourself something.” He let go, the warmth from his arms being replaced with coldness. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking downstairs and to the kitchen. _Lazy ass._

As I plated my grilled cheese, I looked over to the stairs to see Nate trudging down them and over to me. He pulled me into a hug, kissing my head. “Where’d you go?”

“You told me to go make food since I was hungry.”

“Oh… Well don’t believe me next time.” He smiled a little against my hair and let go, making his own. I giggled and sat on the counter, eating and watching him cook. _This really does feel like we’re married._ I shook my head. _Too soon, Gabs. Too soon._ “You alright?” Nate looked over at me before looking back at the pan.

“Yeah. Just getting lost in my thoughts.” I hopped off the counter and put my empty plate in the sink, walking to the living room and laying on the couch, closing my eyes. _I don’t care if it’s noon. I’m still tired._ A shadow blocked my light as some pressure was put on my body.

I opened one eye and smiled a little when I saw Nathan smiling at me. “Close your eyes.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and closed the one that was open, smiling when Nate connected our lips. _I do love his kisses._ I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, softly kissing back. His hands went to balance himself on the couch but he missed and fell onto the floor. He groaned and I busted out laughing. “Hey. Don’t laugh. That really hurt.” He chuckled, sitting up. I rolled my eyes and went to the ground, sitting on his lap and softly kissing him, my hands on his shoulders. He instantly kissed back, hands on my hips. He slightly squeezed my hips as he bit my lip. I slowly opened my mouth and he darted his tongue in, not even letting me try to battle him. His hands slid under my shirt and he stopped, breaking apart. “Too much?” He softly panted.

I shook my head. “I trust you. Now kiss me.” I panted, reconnecting our lips. He flipped us over, my back hitting the ground and something cracking.

He broke apart, worry in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

I laughed. “That happens all the time. Now come back here.” I smiled taking his neck gently and bringing his lips back towards mine. He grinned, his hands roaming around my upper body, getting close to my bra. I slowly broke apart and he went to remove his hands. I shook my head, moving my hands to his, keeping them there as I softly kissed down his jaw, to his neck and sucking. He softly moaned, rolling his head a bit so I had better access.

“That’s it.” He picked me up bridal style, standing. I wrapped an arm around him, still sucking. He went upstairs to his room and I slowly broke from his neck as he laid me in his bed. “You trust me, right?” His eyes were dark with lust, as were mine, and I nodded. He smirked and ripped off his shirt, tossing it to the side, doing the same with mine. His eyes roamed my upper body before attacking my lips, his one hand going to my left breast, his other hand to my hip, lightly playing with the hem of my jeans. I moaned, my hands finding their way to his abs. _Holy shit. No wonder everyone likes him._ He broke apart and kissed down to my neck, doing exactly what I did to him. His hands went to my back, fumbling with my bra until he unhooked it, tossing it to the side. His hand went to my breast again, playing with it. _I’m sure I’m a hot, moaning mess by now._ He smirked, trailing kisses down my neck to my collar bone, close enough to my breast to tease me, down my stomach to where my jeans were. He lifted his head and looked at me. I nodded, his hands going to my jeans and unbuttoning them, undoing the zipper and basically ripping them off, tossing them to the side. He sat up, taking off his own, adding them to the mix of clothes on the groaned. He slowly laid back on me, our lips connecting as we grinded against each other. He broke apart, smirking and lightly teething my nipple, making me moan. “Fuck you’re hot.” He mumbled, his one hand sliding down to my panties.


	11. Chapter 11

“Casey, we need to talk.” I went to her room, knocking.

“Come in.” She called, probably from her bed. I walked in and closed her door, locking it. She sat up and frowned. “What’s wrong? Was he using you? I swear, if he was—“

“We had sex.” I blurted out, instantly looking down and blushing.

She squealed and I looked up, her eyes wide. “Did you really?!” I nodded. “Wait, you used protection, right?”

“Of course, I’m not that stupid. I made sure he used a good condom. But oh my god. I had sex with my first ever boyfriend, who is the most popular guy in school. Am I a slut?” I frowned.

Casey got up and walked over, hugging me. “Of course not, Gabriella. You’re in love, and from the way the he looks at you, he loves you too. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“What if he tells everyone at school? What if he _was_ just using me?”

“You can ask him tomorrow at school, okay? I want to hear about your weekend with him.” She let go and softly smiled, sitting back on her bed. “Without the whole sex part, as much as I love that you guys got together.” She wiggled her eyebrows. I sighed and sat next to her, telling her every detail of the weekend, excluding the sex.

 

I sat under the tree in the front of the school, my knees brought up to my chest, eyes closed. “Gabriella?” I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Nate squatted in front of me, frowning. “Are you okay?”

“You didn’t tell anyone, right?” My voice was soft.

“Of course not… Gabriella, do you still think I’m using you?” He sighed and took my hands, standing us up. “I promise that I’m not using you, okay? You’re my girlfriend and honestly, I love you very, very much. Way too much to even think about using you.” He softly pecked my lips. “Okay?”

“And you don’t think I’m a slut?”

“There’s a lot of sluts in this school, Ella, and I promise that you are not one of them. We were following our hearts, okay? Do you still have that ring I gave you last week?” I nodded, lifting my hand and showing it to him, it still on my ring finger. He smiled a bit. “That is my promise. I promise that I will never, ever use you, or tell anyone about anything we did. And one day…” He took a deep breath. “Don’t be scared but one day, I promise to make that ring real.” The bell rang and he sighed. “But for now, we have to get to class.” He smiled a little and took my hand, pulling me into the school. I looked down, sniffling and wiping some tears away. He stopped and looked at me, frowning. “I scared you, didn’t I?”

I shook my head. “No, no… It’s not that… I-I just never had someone care for me so much before.” I heard someone clear their throat behind me. “…Besides Casey.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “But she is right, Nathan. So I swear, if you ever hurt her, I will kill you.”

Nate shrunk back a bit. “I promise I’ll never hurt her. I never, ever want to hurt my princess.”

“Again with the princess.” I sniffled, smiling and giggling softly. “Thank you.” I softly kissed his cheek and the three of us walked to class.

 

I sat at our lunch table with Casey, Nate having gone back to his usual table since his friends made him. I looked up to see him staring at me. He grinned at waved. I softly giggled and waved back, looking at Casey. “Does that help reassure you, Gabriella? He waved at you, his friends aren’t laughing and staring at you—“

“Can we sit here?” I looked up to see Nate and his friends. I nodded, moving so that everyone could sit together, Nate taking his place next to me. “Thank you, Ella.” He smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“So you two really are together?” Brad smiled.

“Yeah. And I think we should be thanking you for it.” I softly giggled and he tilted his head. “Nate and I only met because of your masquerade party.”

“Oh. Well, you’re welcome.” He smiled. “I wanted you two to get together anyways.”

I blushed deeply. “Why…?”

“Well recently I’ve seen how Nathans been looking at you. I recognized you right away at the party and told him to dance with you.”

I slowly looked at Nate, who was looking away and blushing. “Is he telling the truth?”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay so I already liked you before the party but never had the confidence. I honestly didn’t recognize you at the party, though. You just looked so different…” I whacked his chest and he groaned. “A good different. You’re so rude.” He chuckled.

I smiled a bit. “I guess I forgive you.” I leaned over, softly kissing him. I heard a few groans at the table and broke apart, rolling my eyes. “Grow up, people.”


	12. Chapter 12

I smiled as Nate crossed the stage at his graduation, getting his diploma. _At least that idiot graduated._ “Hey, will you be okay without your boyfriend here at school?” Casey whispered at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Yeah. Will you?” I rose my eyebrows. She blushed deeply and looked away. Shortly after Nate and his table started sitting with us, Casey and Brad got together and the four of us often went on double dates. She lightly whacked me and I smiled, looking back at the stage. _I can’t believe it’s already been eight months._ Claps erupted from the audience and I focused back on the graduation. _I guess it ended._ Casey and I got up, going outside and waiting for our boyfriends.

“My baby!” I rolled my eyes and smiled at Nate.

“Shut up. You just saw me before this.”

“Yeah but then I had the graduation and I couldn’t do anything with you.” He pouted, pulling me close. I looked over at Casey and Brad, who were already making out. “Wow they work fast… Although so do we.” He smiled, leaning down and softly kissing me. I felt him removed the toy ring from my finger, sliding on something cold. I furrowed my eyebrows and broke apart, looking down, seeing a real ring. “I told you I’d get you one. I know that you said you want to date for at least a year before getting married but I just can’t wait anymore. I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

 _Oh my god. Oh my god._ I stared at the ring before looking up at him with a blank face. “I liked the ring pop better.”

He frowned. “Gabriella…”

“Don’t worry, Nathan.” Casey giggled. “She gets really sarcastic if she’s nervous. Besides, she’s been gushing about wanting to marry you for weeks now.”

“Some friend you are.” I rolled my eyes at Casey, before looking back at Nate and smiling. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” I lightly grabbed his head, pulling it down and deeply kissing him.

“Oh, that reminds me.” I heard Brad and broke apart, looking at him. Nate wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. “Nathan and I figured that since we’re best friends, and you and Gabby are best friends…” He knelt down in front of Casey. “That you should be engaged at the same time.” I squealed and Casey stood there, eyes wide with her jaw dropped to the ground.

“She says yes, Brad.” I grinned and Casey glared at me. “What? You just did the same thing to me.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Brad, nodding. “Yes. I will.” He grinned and stood, sliding the ring on her finger.

Nate turned to me. “Now I can actually call you my wife without you hitting me.”

“I’m still calling you an idiot.” I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, have you guys ever… y’know… since the first time?” Brad rose an eyebrow at us.

“You can’t even say sex? My god Brad, how old are you?” I laughed, then shook my head. “No, we haven’t.” Yes, he knows that we had sex. Once I knew I could trust him, I let Nate tell him, but only him.

“And I’m completely fine with that.” Nate smiled, pulling me close again and kissing my head.

“I love you.” I smiled at Nate, softly kissing him. He smiled more and kissed back, pulling me even closer from my waist. I slowly broke apart and looked back at Brad. “Besides, if we have, I’m sure he would tell you.”

“Ready to go home, babe?” Nate kissed my head and I nodded, waving to Brad and Casey. He took off his robe and cap, tossing it to Brad and we walked away. A few months ago, Nate asked me if I wanted to move in with him, which of course I said I would. He tossed me a helmet as we got to his motorcycle and we put them on, getting on the cycle. He smiled and revved the engine, speeding away. “Hey Ella?”

“What’s up?”

“I was thinking, for our wedding, what if we have a masquerade dance? Revisit how we met and what got us together.”

I smiled. “That’d be nice, Nate. Can we talk when we get home? I… I have something to discuss.”

“You sound worried. Yeah, of course we can talk.”

 

He pulled into his driveway and he turned off his motorcycle, us taking our helmets off as he put the kickstand out. He turned and looked at me. “What’s got you so worried?”

“There’s… There’s this thing ever since I was a little kid. A-And most guys would ignore a girl for it because… Well, guys.”

“Gabriella, whatever you tell me, I promise that I’m not going to leave you. What is it?” He took my hands.

“And you might think that I’m being stupid—“

“Gabriella.”

“I don’t want kids. I mean, I want kids, but I don’t want to ever go through the pain of childbirth.” I closed my eyes, waiting for him to yell. He snorted. I opened my eyes and frowned, him trying to hold in a laugh. “Are you laughing at me?” I dropped his hands.

“No, no…” He took my hands. “Ella, that’s completely fine with me, okay? But sometimes things do happen so you’ll have to be prepared if it ever gets to that point.”

“I know… That’s why a few years ago, I told myself that I’d never have sex… And well, we know how that ended up.”

“We’ll figure something out. I promise.” He smiled, kissing my head. “I love you.”


	13. Epilogue

“I hate you.”

“I know. You’ve told me every day for the past six months.”

“I still hate you.” Nate chuckled and walked over, sitting next to me on the couch, handing me a grilled cheese. He set his hand on my round stomach and I whacked him. “This is your fault.”

“Come on. You can’t completely hate that we’re going to have a child of our own.”

I sighed. “No… But I just don’t want the pain. I hate pain. I hate you.” He rolled his eyes. “It just feels so weird and everything is weird and ugh.” I groaned.

“At least we’re better than most people and didn’t get pregnant until after getting married.”

“I’m pregnant because we got married, you idiot. And that’s just rude.”

“You know you love me.”

“Ask me again in 10 months.”

“Ten? You only have three more…”

“I’ll still hate you at that point. Duh.” He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek.

 

“So… Do you still hate me?” Nate smiled as I gently laid down Abigail. “I waited ten months.”

“I’ve hated you since I first met you.” I giggled, kissing his cheek. I gently rocked the crib as Abby slept. “Just so you know, we’re not having another kid.”

“You’re saying that now. But look what happened last time you said that.”

I rolled my eyes. “Hey asshat, shut up.”

He chuckled and took my hands, pulling me close and softly kissing me. “You know you love me. And I love you, and Abigail, with all my heart.” He mumbled into the kiss.


End file.
